


goals

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Multi, category is multi bc robin can be either male or female or any other gender, kinda cheesy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doubting yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	goals

"What was your goal in marrying me?" you sheepishly ask. It seems like a silly question. He married you; he chose this because he loved you.

He chuckles. "What? Robin, that's an odd question."

"What was your goal when you married me? Please Chrom, I do not want to repeat myself." It was feeling even sillier having to say it twice. Maybe you shouldn't have asked, and maybe it was dumb to repeat when he was clearly giving you a chance to redeem yourself.

"Er, because I love you. Is this a trick question?" He chuckles again. His face was halfway between smiling and frowning. You suddenly feel anger and it's hard to pinpoint exactly why. You figure it's towards him. For taking you question like it's a joke. For laughing at you.

But you recall that you shouldn't have expected anything less from Chrom. It was a quality that made you fall for him from the start. He had a goofy sense of being, even when the goings got rough. It matched you serious, and mostly sassy, personality. He helped you laugh and feel a part of something. He helped you untie yourself, make you feel less cynical when you had every reason in the world to be so.

You owe everything to him for your new life among the shepherds. A life that you wouldn't dare trade for all the glory and the power in the world. A life you wouldn't trade for your lost memories.

You look at him again, study his face, and come to the conclusion that he could actually be telling the truth. You recall how silly it felt to ask those questions.

"Right. I'm sorry, Chrom." You feel your voice quivering. "It's just, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." It's immediately clear that you are about to cry, and you try to hold it in.

"Robin-" At the sound of your name on his lips, you're crying. Your eyes are clenching shut and you curse yourself.

But you feel him pull you close and your crying onto his chest now. You feel his arms incase you, noticing how warm he is.

"Dammit Robin, I love you. Please, don't doubt yourself like that. You deserve everything this world has to offer." He's kissing your head now. "I love you." He's making a ritual of it until your giggling and only feel the stains of your tears left on your face.

"Chrom!" You playfully interrupt his antics.

"Huh?" He looks slightly puzzled.

"I get it, thank you." You're still giggling. "I love you too!" You smile. And he smiles back.


End file.
